


Modelling

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul promised to help John with some school work. What John hadn’t told him was that he’d be modelling.





	Modelling

“Modelling?!” Paul exclaimed as John pointed at a chair in the middle of the classroom. His jaw had dropped and he was looking at John with wide eyes. The older lad simply grinned at him and beckoned him to sit down, as he got out his sketchbook from his bag along with a sharp pencil.

“What the hell, Lennon? You know I hate posing.” Paul objected, crossing his arms sassily. John snorted in disbelief and shook his head as he put down another chair in front of the chair. Paul continued to glare at him for tricking him into doing this as the other man sat down, sketchbook in his lap.

“Come one, Paul. It’s just for sketching.  I need to practise my realistic drawing. I won’t hand it in or anything, so no one will see how ugly you are.” John told him, the grin still plastered on his face.

“Why don’t you let Stuart pose for you, anyhow? I bet he wouldn’t mind.” Paul muttered, refusing to take his seat.

“Because we’re supposed to draw girls, and he’s too manly. Now sit down, would you?” John shot at him, slowly losing his patience. Paul bit his lip, but slowly approached the chair and sat down reluctantly. He knew John was joking, but it still hurt slightly. It wasn’t his fault he had delicate features. He looked up at John, who was smiling at him, and tried to sit up straight and wait for instructions. It wasn’t the first time he had done this, but mostly John would just tell him to do something while he drew him, saying it made the scene more natural. Never had they actually sat this close while doing something else than messing about. Paul could practically feel John’s breathing on his skin, their bodies being only two feet away from each other. John crossed his legs and if Paul would only move a little bit forward their knees would touch.

“Good lad. Now try to stay still and look pretty. Face me.” John told him, his voice softer than before as he studied Paul’s face, trying to take in every little detail and curve, before taking his pencil in his hand and starting to draw a few rough lines on the paper. Paul leaned forward a little to have a sneaky little look, but quickly sat back again as John looked back at him, their eyes locking almost immediately. Paul swallowed, and squirmed nervously in his seat, not being used to be looked at so intently.

“Try to sit still, Paul. I can’t get it right if you’re constantly wiggling.” he told him, his voice surprisingly stern and serious. Paul took a deep breath and nodded, trying to be as quiet and still as possible. It was odd seeing his friend this serious about something. Even when doing music, he was always joking and messing about. It was both refreshing and slightly unnerving.

          He watched John carefully as he drew him, occasionally looking at him and staring for a while, before looking back at his own work. It was completely quiet in the classroom, save the sounds of their own breathing and the scratching of pencil on paper. He couldn’t see what John was drawing, but it had to be difficult, for there was a permanent frown on the lad’s forehead. Slowly, Paul was getting used to his intense look, but he still felt himself tense up a little whenever John looked him straight in the eye, which happened more often than one would think.

“What are you drawing?” Paul asked after some minutes of silence. John looked up at him, but didn’t as much look at him as look at his features. The gaze was odd and Paul couldn’t help but wiggle slightly again.

“Your eyes.” John answered dully, leaning in even closer to have a better look.

“Oh.” Paul said, trying his hardest not to blink while John was looking at him like that, but after a while his eyes started to water and he had to blink. John chuckled as he noticed, making Paul blush slightly and rub his eye with the back of his hand in order to try to make it stop dropping tears.  

“You can blink, you know.” John said, still chuckling as he sat back and adjusted some little details of his drawing. Paul chuckled as well and wiped the last of the tears away, before regaining his posture.

          After just a few more minutes, John put his pencil down and turned over the page in his sketchbook. Paul waited patiently for John to say something, but when the older lad simply stared at him and bit his lip, Paul shifted nervously.

“Are we done?” He asked, silently hoping the weren’t. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he sort of enjoyed having John look at him like that, all serious and intently, his face only a few inches away from his own. A sigh escaped his lips when John shook his head.

“No. It’s just, er…” John started, cocking his head to the side and looking Paul over shyly, before looking away.

“What?” Paul asked.

“It’s just… We’re working with the human body and I want you to take of your shirt.” John told him quickly, not meeting his eyes. Paul blinked a couple of times at that, not having expected that, before reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, exposing his bare chest. He shivered as the cold air of the classroom hit his body. He folded it up neatly, before putting it down besides him on the floor, just to have something to do as he saw John watching him closely. A blush spread across his cheeks, but he tried to look unaffected and looked up at John was a serious face.

“R-right.” John said, picking up his pencil again and looking down at his sketchbook. Paul tried not to be embarrassed as John started to work again, examining his chest and letting his eyes rake across his form. Paul’s heart sped up in his chest and he tried to breath normally as he let John work. It was only after a minute when John ripped the paper from his book and threw his across the room. Paul looked up at him with a shocked expression on his face at the sudden outburst.

“Stand up.” John ordered him, his voice tight. Paul nodded and did as he was asked. John got up as well and took the chair away. He wouldn’t look at Paul and Paul wondered why. It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other without clothes on. They had shared the same bed plenty of times. But this was different, right? It should be easier. It was work. He was helping John with his school work. But then, why was he so nervous? Why was his heart racing in his chest? Why felt this so much more intense than normally? And why was John acting off. Or perhaps he was just imagining things. He jumped as he suddenly felt John’s hand on his arm.

“Sit down on the floor.” He told him, still not meeting his eyes, “Lean on one hand and cross your legs. Hunch over a little and let your other hand hang slack across your chest.” John told him as he helped Paul onto the floor. Paul did as he was asked, turning his upper body towards John’s chair and letting John model his body in the right position. He shivered as John’s large hands brushed over his chest, pushing him down a bit more, so he was laying down a bit more.

“Now, relax.” The older man told him as he moved away and took his seat again. Paul nodded and tried to relax as he looked down at the floor. He hoped it wasn’t dirty.

“Look at me.” John asked, his voice softer and sounding more breathless. Paul took a deep breath and looked up at John, keeping his eyes straight on John’s and holding the man’s gaze as John started to draw. Paul felt odd. He was more relaxed, but he still felt odd under John’s gaze, nervous. But their was a thrill as well. Whenever John looked up from his work and locked eyes with him, Paul felt his heart speed up and his body get hot. He squirmed slightly as John looked him over, his eyes taking in every little detail and almost trying to look under his skin.

          Paul found himself surprisingly pliant under John’s gaze, obeying every single one of John’s instructions. But there was something oddly suggestive about the way he was laying on the floor, his position making him seem fragile and oddly vulnerable, but still in a unchaste way, sensual almost. Or it was just Paul’s young imagination running his course, but judging by the look in John’s eyes, he wasn’t the only one thinking along those lines.

“Part your lips, Paul. Only slightly. Not too much. Yes, and lower your head a little, but keep those eyes on me.” John instructed him and Paul had already adapted his position before he knew it. John’s eyes darkened and he licked his lip at the sight before going back to work. There was a sort of predatory look in his eyes, Paul could see and from that moment he knew the situation had changed the moment John had asked him to stand up. Curious to know how far he could push this, he looked down and licked his lips, before looking up at John through his long eyelashes with a sinful and longing but yet shameful look in his eyes and let out a soft, lewd whine. Immediately he knew he had sparked something within the other man, for his eyes grew wide and filled with lustful desire as he let out a rough, greedy growl. Without further warning he launched from his seat and jumped at Paul, knocking him over onto the ground and forcing his lips against the other lad’s before he had time to object. He grasped Paul’s shoulder with his and pulled him closer, forcing him against his own body and keeping them there. Paul didn’t react to the kiss at first, being taken by surprise. He had thought John to have more self-control than this, but he wasn’t particularly complaining. When John licked him tentatively  across his bottom lip, Paul let out a moan and raised his hand to clutch himself at John’s biceps. He whimpered when John pulled away, his laboured breathing ghosting over his face. He shuddered at the feeling and looked up at John through his eyelashes again.

“Alright?” the older man asked, his voice low and tight. Paul nodded, his fingers tightening around John’s bicep. He could see a flash of a grin, before John’s lips were back against his own, more demanding this time, urgent and merciless. His teeth nipped at Paul’s bottom lip, making the other man mewl against him as he parted his lips and probed his tongue between John’s lips. John groaned, before parting his lips for Paul and tangling his own tongue with Paul’s, pulling it deeper inside and licking at it, coaxing him and trying to wind the younger man up even more. Paul couldn’t help but whimper in surprise when John’s hand suddenly found his growing erection in his jeans. He cupped it and gave it a squeeze, making Paul kiss him back even more feverishly, moaning wantonly. Both men whined at the loss of contact when John pulled back to gasp for air before he’d faint.

“Jesus. You haven’t got a fucking clue how gorgeous you looked, Paul. Such a pleasing sight. So alluring, pretty, mysterious, shameful and utterly immoral. Fuck Paul, all the things I want to do to you.” John rasped, continuously squeezing him through his drainpipe trousers, making him whither and keen under his touch.

“John… please.” Paul begged, his stiff cock throbbing and wanting release. John kissed him again, harshly and with determination, before pushing Paul down onto the floor and crawling ontop of him, his knees on either side of Paul’s slender hips.

          John let his eyes rake over Paul’s well-defined chest, the chubbyness which John still supposed had been baby-fat having left his body almost completely now. His own cock twisted in his pants as he found Paul’s erect nipples. Leaning down he marveled at the beautifully lewd sounds Paul made as he rolled his tongue over one of the little nubs. His hands shot to his hair and pulled at it, encouraging him to continued and John did, licking at it a few more times, before closing his lips around it and carefully biting down.

“Shit… “ Paul cursed, and thrusted his hip up against John’s arse so forcefully he nearly knocked John off. John had to catch himself in order not to let his forehead collided with the other man’s mouth and break a few teeth.

“Sorry.” Paul said, his voice husky, making the cock in John’s pants stirr. He kissed Paul once more, before kissing his way down Paul’s neck and chest, licking into the man’s belly button, before moving on until he reached the front of Paul’s drainpipes.

“Please…” Paul begged again, his eyes falling close when John’s hand found his erection again. John stared up at the boy withering underneath him as he fumbled with the buttons of the man’s trousers, as well as keeping a steady rhythm with his hand on Paul’s clothed dick.

          The man looked absolutely gorgeous, debauched and pure sin. His movements were earnest and harsh, as he rocked up into John’s hand in a faint attempt to get more pleasure. His skin was a creamy white and it looked so good with the contrast of the red blush on the lad’s chubby cheeks. His lips were a luscious red and with from John’s spit. The hand in his hair gave another pull and John decided to hurry up. He moved down a bit more and undid Paul’s trousers completely before pulling it down along with his underwear. The boy shuddered as more cold air brushed against his heated flesh. John took pity on him and without another thought he leaned down and nuzzled the side of Paul’s dick with his nose, taking in the man’s musky arousing scent. He hummed appreciatively and gave the shaft a small lick, causing Paul to keen and toss about on the floor, his hand pulling at John’s hair, begging wordlessly for more. John did it again and let his hands slide up Paul’s thighs until he reached the man’s balls and started to play with them, rolling them around in his hand, until Paul’s cock was dripping wet with precum. Taking in one last breath, he leaned over and kissed the tip of Paul’s cock, before letting it slowly slip inside.

“Oh!Oh! Ugh… Fuck.” Paul groaned, parting his legs as far as they could go with his pants only half way down. John grinned around the shaft in his mouth and closed his eyes as he took him in further, letting it slide down his throat and making Paul moan out a long string of unintelligent utterances. He pushed on, letting Paul thrust up into his mouth, as the man’s cock filled his mouth and throat almost completely. He hollowed out his cheeks and gave a light suck. Paul cried out and tossed his head back.

“John!” he shouted as John started to bob up and down, breathing through his nose and letting his tongue circle the head whenever he could. Paul bit down his lip and rolled upwards with his hip, not being able to resist the wet heath that was engulfing his cock so fully, knocking all the air from John’s lungs and making him gag. The older man pulled off a little and opened his eyes, locking them with Paul’s as he started to suck a little harder and squeezed his balls.

“John…” Paul managed to croak out, “Please. Oh god. I can’t, John…. Need to come.” John nodded and winked at the younger man, before closing his eyes and speeding up his rhythm. His hand released Paul’s balls and a curious finger moved further down, trailing a way to the lightly clenching muscle that was his entrance. Without warning and stroked over it, tracing the rim and teasing it with light, yet firm strokes, making Paul push his hips down onto his finger to chase the pleasure he found there. He sobbed when John refused the let it enter him, but soon he felt Paul’s cock grow rigid in his mouth and with only two more sucks, the man cried out and came down John’s throat, his fingers tightening in his hair and his thighs clamping down around John’s head. The finger continued to tease him, only just slipping in to stretch the rim as Paul continued to trash on the floor and thrust his hips up into John’s mouth to ride out his orgasm. John felt his cock throb in his own pants and he started rutting harshly against Paul’s thigh, searching for his own pleasure as he continued to suck Paul clean as the younger man slowly came down from his high. Pleasure from his cock shot through his body and he had to pull off in order not to bite down as he too came. His orgasm pulsed through him, taking him by surprise and making John gasp as he soiled his jeans. For a second he couldn’t hear or feel anything apart from the pleasure and blood rushing through him.

          Once he finally regained control over himself and the pleasure had died down and was replaced with a delightful feeling of satisfaction, he lifted his head and looked up at the younger man above him. Their eyes met and John felt as if all the air had once again abandoned him.

“Fuck, Macca.” he breathed, smiling up at Paul. The younger lad let out a shaky breath.

“I thought you were supposed to be drawing me. Not sucking me off.” He teased, still sounding utterly wretched and out of breath. He winking at his friend, who laughed in turn. Paul smiled back and reached for John’s head with his hands, pulling him up and capturing his lips with his own for another fervent kiss. He moaned weakly as he tasted himself on John’s skillful tongue.


End file.
